dragons_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
History
NOTE - OUTDATED INFORMATION FOLLOWS, TAKEN DIRECTLY FROM AN OLD FILE *c.400 - A large settlement of Dragons and other creatures calling themselves "Avalarians" settle in the Roman Province of Gallia Narbonensis. *443 - Dragons in Gallia Narbonensis and "Burgundians" in neighbouring Gallia Lugdunensis revolt under the dragon Lucianus and proclaim the First Kingdom of Avalar. *476 - Western Roman Empire collapses, replaced by the Kingdom of Italy under Flavius Odoacer. Malefor - a prominent Roman dragon - begins planning his rise to power; intending to build an independent state for dragonkind out of the ruins of the Roman Empire. *494 - Malefor defeats Flavius Odoacer, and becomes Dragon King of Italy. Lucianius swears fealty to Malefor; becoming Duke of Avalar. *535 to 554 - Eastern Roman Emperor Justinian I begins the Reconquest of Italy; leading to two decades of war between human and dragonkind. Malefor ultimately loses Italy to Justinian, but continues to fight from Avalar; his methods becoming steadily more vicious and anti-human over time. This leads to a civil war when the dragoness Varinia - an Elder at a Relgimist shrine near Gratianopolis - rises up against him and his ways. Although Varinia dies in this conflict, her supporters eventually emerge victorious and banish Malefor from their realms, before renaming Gratianopolis to "Varinifanum" - Varinia's Temple - in honour of their fallen leader and making it the capital of their state. Malefor lingers around Avalar for a short period of time at the "Mountain of Malefor" - a fortress built during the wars - before ultimately heading east. *554 - A weakened Avalar is annexed into the neighbouring Frankish Kingdom, and overlordship of the area repeatedly changes hands as the Kingdom constantly fractures and reforms. Varinifanum gradually becomes shortened to "Varifan", and later "Warfang", as a result of the evolution of the Avalarian vernacular. Varinia's Shrine is expanded and turned into a "Temple", and dragons following her teachings inhabit it and take up the title of "Guardians". *c.800 - Dragons in the Sapmi region of the Fennoscandian Peninsula proclaim the Kingdom of Sekeolath, with the Abelburben Clan at their head. *933 - Rudolph II of Transjurania proclaims the Kingdom of Arles after uniting the majority of the lands of the old Kingdom of Avalar, before creating the "Duchy of Avalar" - corresponding to roughly half of the present "Avalar Proper" region - and granting it to the dragoness (?) who claims descent from Lucianus. Despite this, she and her descendants - the dragons of Clan Lucien - refer to themselves as "Queens and Kings" of Avalar. *1006 - Antigra I is born to Queen (?) I and Jedias of (?). *1032 - Rudolph III dies without issue, and the Kingdom of Arles - and the Duchy of Avalar - becomes part of the Holy Roman Empire. *1212 - Antigra I becomes Queen of Avalar while pregnant with the future Zephrya I. In the following years, her relationship with her mate Faron of Sekeolath breaks down completely as a result of disagreements over what direction to steer Avalar in, until the two can barely tolerate each other's presence. *1237 - Malefor returns from the East - having prolonged his life using Dark Crystals - with the armies of the Mongol Empire, which he has allied himself with. *1283 - The Principality of Wales is conquered by the Kingdom of England. Three Welsh "Munthrekiejir" dragon clans - the Ixeniejirs, the Hunters, and the (?)s - swear fealty to Edward I, and are made Dragon Dukes of Gwynedd, Deheubarth and Powys, respectively. *c.1290 - Malefor's power begins to weaken, and in time he is captured in battle and trapped in convexity by the Guardians of the Warfang Temple. *1459 - Gether I is born to the recently married Zephrya I and Arkebus of Brabant, although rumours spread that he was conceived out of wedlock. *1470 - Antigra I makes an alliance with Charles the Bold, Duke of Burgundy, who plans to restore the ancient Kingdom of Lotharingia. *1477 - Antigra I dies in battle along with Charles the Bold, whose domains are divided between the King of France and the Holy Roman Emperor. Zephrya I succeeds her as Queen. *1543 - A ragtag group of dragons led by the dragoness Jennu swear fealty to Emperor Charles V, offering military support in return for protection. At war with the Ottoman Empire, he accepts, and promises them the devastated southern areas of the Kingdom of Hungary - occupied by the Ottoman Turks - as a future homeland. News of this deal quickly spreads, resulting in Dragon clans across Europe being similarly integrated into human armies. *1643 - Arkebus of Brabant dies while leading Avalarian forces against the Kingdom of France for the Holy Roman Empire, and Zephrya I falls into a decline, resulting in Crown Prince Gether assuming some of her Royal Duties. *1648 - Emperor Ferdinand III grants the County of Provence - Revoked in 1481, upon the death of the last Duke - to the Duchy of Avalar, in return for their aid during the Wars of Religion, and also to create a buffer state between France and Italy. *1650 - Future Empress Ddraigtanto I is born to Schakri Ixeniejir and Selena Caesin. *1699 - Hungary is reclaimed from the Ottoman Empire, and the Duchy of Darastrix'Okarthel is proclaimed in the southern lands, as promised by Charles V. Jennu's daughter () becomes the first Duchess, and founds the city of "Jennustadt" - Jennu's City - which she also changes her clan name to. *1798 - The Revolutionary armies of the French Republic invade the Duchy of Avalar; overthrowing Clan Lucien and proclaiming the "Rhodanic Republic". *1802 - The Rhodanic Republic is annexed to France. *1806 - Zephrya I dies of depression. The Holy Roman Empire is disbanded. *1812 - Crown Prince Gether begins leading the resistance efforts against the French in Avalar. Following the disastrous campaign in Russia, Gether's forces begin to overwhelm the French, and soon take control of the former French Provinces of Lyonnais, Burgundy, Franche-Comte and Nevers, and also Corsica, the Comtat Venaissin and East Languedoc. *1815 - At the Congress of Vienna, Avalarian diplomats manage to get Avalar's land gains confirmed, and also have Avalar raised to a Kingdom. Gether begins a lengthy process of reforming Avalar, beginning with the military. While doing this, he discharges many dragonesses from the army; as part of a series of controversial policies secretly designed to get dragonesses to stay at home and breed, thus bringing up Avalar's dragon population. *1817 - Crown Prince Taxid is born to Gether I and Lacia of (?). *1830 - Avalar intervenes in the Belgian Revolution, successfully putting it down. General Galen Rifer is killed in this battle, and his estate in Warfang ends up going to his ward; Future Empress Ddraigtanto I. *1860 - Avalar gains Savoy and the County of Nice via the Treaty of Turin with the Kingdom of Sardinia. *1866 - Avalar annexes the Swiss Confederacy. *1870 - Avalar joins the Franco-Prussian War, and annexes the Lorraine and Champagne regions of France. *1876 - Avalar begins colonising the Congo. *1881 - Avalar annexes the Beylik of Tunis from the Ottoman Empire. *1911 - Avalar and Italy invade Ottoman Tripolitania; Avalar annexes Tripolitania Proper, while Italy annexes Cyrenaica and Fezzan. *1918 - Darastrix'Okarthel becomes independent as the Kingdom of Okarthel. *1919 - In the aftermath of WWI, Avalar annexes the Alsace-Lorraine region of Germany, as well as the Saarland. *193? - Avalar invades the Netherlands and sets up a client state, before outright annexing it. *1940 - Avalar is invaded by German and Italian forces. Gether I and his family flee to Tunis. *1943 - Avalarian forces fight back, reclaiming Avalar Proper, and capturing North Italy, which they annex, before moving on to liberate the states of the Balkans and set up pro-dragon governments. *1945 - Avalarian diplomats successfully manage to negotiate the transfer of North Croatia to Okarthel, as a result of the large dragon population living there. To compensate Yugoslavia, Avalar helps them annex Bulgaria and Albania. *1950 to 1960 - Avalar annexes West Germany in a probably-rigged referendum. Dragon-inhabited areas in the United Kingdom (Wales), France (Picardy , Artois, and Upper Normandy), Canada (Newfoundland and New Brunswick) and the United States (New England) and break away from their parent states, before joining with Avalar. *198? - Spyro Silios born in Avalar. Gether I makes plans to have him made Duke of Ravenna - the old capital of Maleforian Italy - but this fails to occur as his egg is lost following an attack by Malefor's forces. Maleforian agents stage a coup in Sekeolath, and oust the ruling Abelburben Clan, who flee to Wergul - the island fief traditionally assigned to the Heir Apparent - before setting up one of their number - Nightshade I Charirschakri - as the new Queen. *2007 - Gether I killed in the Battle for Warfang, along with Crown Prince Taxid. Ddraigtanto I ascends to throne after defending Warfang. *2013 - Ddraigtanto I reforms Avalar into an Empire, and creates a number of lesser Kingdoms out of Avalar's old administrative divisions.